Adventures of Kyoko
by Mika the Neko
Summary: Will Kyoko and her sisters be able to stop Naraku's new plot to kill Inuyasha, the one Kyoko and Masako are madly in love with?
1. Chapter 1

Name of person speaking:

(Action While Speaking)

:What to say

Action while not speaking

(Nickname of Character):

**_Descriptions:_** Kyoko: Waist length pink hair, pink Neko ears, pink Neko tail, green eyes, five foot six, 113 pounds, wears a yellow kimono with a magenta bow

Masako: Shoulder length blonde hair, brown eyes, blonde Neko ears, blonde Neko tail, five foot three, 112 pounds, wears a school uniform

Akiko: Waist length brown hair, brown eyes, brown Kitsune ears, brown Kitsune tail with a white tip, five foot two, 110 pounds, wears a pink dress and ties a black ribbon around her neck

Torishima: Short blonde hair that's long over shoulders, red eyed, blonde Neko ears, blonde Neko tail, five foot five, 114 pounds, wears an army type uniform for mourners

Narrator (N): So we begin. Our three favorite sisters, Kyoko, Masako and Akiko Aresha, are at their daily chores, Kyoko picking food, Akiko cooking and Masako cleaning the house.

Kyoko (C): (Singing) And as you can see, all lies ahead- Interrupted

Akiko (A): (Yelling) Kyoko! Come in for supper! Hurry!

K: (Also yelling to answer) I'm not hungry! And I have to find Naraku! Runs bag of food to Akiko (No longer yelling) Put this with the rest. Draws sword and leaves

Masako (M): Will we ever get that girl to stay home once instead of hunt bad guys?

A: No. I don't think we will. Continues cooking

M: O.K. Begins to dust

N: Now we go to find Kyoko.

K: Naraku. Sephiroth. I have returned. What do you want? Eyes glow red

Naraku (NA): We want you to join us. Be on our side. Help us destroy your sisters. Stands by Kyoko

K: Why should I?

Sephiroth (SE): Because...We need you.

NA: He's right. Please help us.

K: Fine. Just don't hurt Kurama. Looks over to where Kurama is chained to a chair.

Kurama (KU): (Reassuringly) I'll be fine once these chains are off.

K: I know but still.

NA: Kisses Kyoko Now go and bring them here.

SE: Hurry.

K: Punches Naraku As long as you won't do that again!

NA: OW!

SE: He won't.

K: Leaves (Over her shoulder) Bye.

N: Will she betray her sisters? Let's see.

Hiei (H): Kyoko's Back.

A: I noticed.

K: Hello.

H, M and A: Hello. Annoyed look

H: Where is he?

K: Who?

M: Kenshin Himura.

K: I don't know.

Shippo (SH): (Off-screen) Find him.

K: Shut up Shippo.

SH: Hops on Kyoko's shoulder Why?

K: GET OFF!

SH: It's my perch.

K: Get a new one. Grabs at the fox.

SH: NO! Now let's find him.

K: Sighs Fine.

1 hour later

Kenshin (KE): Why? Gets hit by Akiko Sworly eyes Knot grows on head

A: Because if you don't, we're done for.

Sanosuke (SA): I think he's done for.

K: Shut up Sanosuke.

SH: (Still on Kyoko's shoulder) He has a point.

K: As said before, shut up Shippo.

M: Stop fighting.

Sniper (SNI): HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

K: Sniper. Hush.

SH: Climbs on Kyoko's head Sniper's glaring at me like I'm a mouse!

K: Sniper. No glaring.

SNI: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

K: Glares at Sniper SHUT UP!

H: Why were you at Naraku's?

K: Oh yeah. Don't go there. They want to kill us. I'll go save Kurama.

SA: Hurry.

K: you know. We don't act like we've been friends fourteen years at all. Goes to save Kurama.

N: Can she save him? Will she? Or is she evil like Sephiroth and Naraku? Find out.

KU: Thanks. Now let's go before they return.

Both run off. Naraku and Sephiroth are outside

K: Kurama. Get your weapon ready. Draws sword

KU: Right.

Fifteen minutes later.

M: What took so long?

KU: A battle. Kyoko?

K: sitting in a funky looking chair, no back, no arm, more like a foot stool, but a rocking footstool War...Demon war...Memories...Visions of the past...

Cut to: Kyoko's vision

K: Sword clashes on a rock Sesshomaru. Don't run. You will loose.

Sesshomaru (Sessh): HA! You wish. Claws at her again

K: So you want to kill me? Impossible. Without my sword. Holds up her sword to show him.

Sessh: And if I grab it?

K: You can't.

Sessh: you are a noble fighter. I admire that.

K: Good for you. Puts sword away

Sessh: Grabs Kyoko's wrist and runs. (As he runs off) You shouldn't underestimate me. I could kill you now or I could let you live.

K: (Trying to get loose) You should kill me. I'll hurt you otherwise.

Sessh: Laughs

Cut to: Sesshomaru's house. Still a vision of the past.

K: Nice. (For a place of the enemies)

Sessh: Thanks. But anyway...

Cut to: The present. No longer a vision.

KU: Well...Tell us..

K: No..

A: Please. Puppy dog eyes and whimpers

K: NO!

M: guys. I've known her longer than any of you. Don't continue or she'll... change.

Everyone but A&T: We know.

SH: Perched back on Kyoko's shoulder She does that all the time. Why should we worry?

H: Right(Long pause/awkward silence) O.K. Why are we here?

SA: I was gonna ask the same thing.

M&H&R: We need your help.

KE: With...What?

M: Sephiroth is on the move to here. And Naraku is keeping close guard everywhere else.

K: Whistles

A: What?

K: We...I knocked out Sephiroth and Kurama took care of Naraku.

M: What about Rando, Suzaku, Sarayno, and Sesshomaru?

KU: They weren't there.

A: (Sarcastic) Yay.

K: Well. Rando and Sesshomaru were thinking of joining us you know.

M: WE KNOW!

K: Looks ready to kill Masako I was making a point!

Inuyasha (I): (Off-Screen) Stop fighting. You shouldn't kill each other when you're on the same side.

C&M: We know.

I: I know you know

K: Then why remind us?

I: Who knows?

R: Everyone! Shut up! I have a plan! My plan is, we all go to attack them, and when Kyoko gives us a signal, we come out from hiding and attack Naraku.

K: Looks very annoyed What signal? And- Cut Off

KU: Breaks off kiss Don't ask questions you already know the answer to.

I: Glares at Kurama And don't do things that will upset others in front of them.

KU: What's that supposed to mean? --

I: You know I love Tsu-covers mouth before he finishes his sentence

M: Tell us. You love...I bet it's Kyoko. I bet $150 it is.

K: (Blushing intensely, due to Kurama) If he does, then I have to jump off a cliff.

I: Why? Looks very embarrassed and what if I do love your sister Masako, what will you do? Mutters to himself

M: Good question. I dare you to tell us the truth. Do you love Kyoko? If you do, kiss her on the lips.

I: Fine. Stands up and walks over to Kyoko. He kisses her and then walks out of the room, very embarrassed.

K: (Blushing worse.) But I...I love...Someone else. And I'm not saying who, so don't ask Masako.

M: Walks over to Kyoko Please tell us. We won't tell anyone.

K: Fine. (Whispers so only Masako, Akiko and Hiei can hear) I love Kurama. (Raises voice again) And don't tell a soul.

KU: (Whispers to Hiei) Who did she say?

N: Let's go check on poor Inuyasha.

I: (Muttering to himself) Stupid Masako. She embarrassed her sister and me. Kicks an empty pop can that appeared out of nowhere I can't believe her. Kurama already has her, I'm sure.

Kyoko walks into the room.

K: Hey Inuyasha. You alright? Has finally stopped blushing

I: I can't believe your sister. Looks at her. In case you're wondering, yes, I do love you. Kicks the pop can again

K: I'm glad for that. Walks over and kisses him I love you too. Hugs him

I: Then, will you perhaps be my girlfriend?

K: Nods Alright. As long as you promise to always love me.

N: Now lets see what the Eviltys Cough "Stupid name" Cough are up to.

NA: How will you get Kyoko to ever love you again?

SE: I don't know. But since the last time you kissed her you still have a bruise.

NA: Good point.

Sessh: Could you not talk about Kyoko in front of me? I still have nightmares about the fight we had. Tears fall from his eyes I miss her.


	2. Chapter 2

N: Where did we last leave or favorite sisters? Kyoko was talking with Inuyasha. Akiko was with Masako. Let's pick up where we left of.

K: Inuyasha, I love you...

I: I love you too, Kyoko.

K: Yeah. I always want to be with you. I promise you that you have my heart, and always will.

Inuyasha kisses Kyoko, holding her close. Kyoko closes her eyes and kisses him back, blushing some, but enjoying being close to him. Masako pokes her head out.

M: Kyoko, you- Blushes Oh my... Sorry to interrupt!

Masako leaves them alone again.

N: Now let's go in with Masako and Akiko.

A: What? She was kissing Inuyasha? Wow, but she said she was in love with-

M: We promised not to tell, remember?

KU: It seems she loves Inuyasha.

M: Yeah, but I'm sure you're still her friend, and she holds nothing against you for that kiss you gave her. I'm sure of it!

A: A more pressing matter, what are we going to do if she decides to get married?

M, H, KE, SH&KU: (Yelling) MARRIED?

A: Yes, married. What will we do?

M: I guess we'll have to deal with it then, and get used to having Inuyasha as our brother in law.

A: Yeah, but Masako, you're in love with Inuyasha as well, we all know it.

M: Blushes Did you have to tell them all?

A: Sorry sis.

M: Yeah, I understand. But still...

KU: I never knew that... Kyoko will feel bad if you tell her and let you have him!

M&A: (Yelling) JUST HOW WELL DO YOU KNOW KYOKO?

KU: Shrinks in fear Sorry about that.

SH: We have one choice! I'll be right back!

Cut to: With Inuyasha and Kyoko.

Shippo hops on Kyoko's head, and she glares at him, no longer kissing Inuyasha.

K: GET OFF!

SH: Nope!

K: Sighs Remember our little talk about you perching on my head?

SH: No.

K: Let's refresh your memory. GET OFFA ME! Swipes at him

SH: Never!

K: (Annoyed) SHIPPO!

Inuyasha grabs Shippo by the tail.

I: Stop being a pest Shippo.

SH: Help!

K: Takes Shippo and puts him in with the others. Watch this a bit closer.

M: May I speak to you in private Kyoko?

K: Sure, where shall we talk?

M: How about your room? No one else but us knows where it is, so we should be alone. Let's go, and we'll talk there!

K: You seem flustered. What's wrong?

M: Nothing is wrong!

Cut to: Kyoko's room

K: Okay, what's wrong?

M: I saw you kissing Inuyasha earlier.

K: And, you think that would bother me that you saw it?

M: That's not the problem at all.. The problem is... I...

K: You love Inuyasha too?

M: Yeah, a lot.

K: (Soft expression) How long?

M: Since... a year ago...

K: I'm sorry sis.

M: You don't have to be sorry.

K: You want to be with him?

M: You can't force someone to love me... Nor can I...

K: Masako... I know I'll regret this... But... You deserve Inuyasha more than me...

M: No, he loves you. I forced him to tell that he was in love with you... So he's yours...

Inuyasha looks in.

I: Hey, I thought you said no one could find this room...

K: Inu, come here.

Inuyasha walks over to her.

I: Yeah, what is it?

K: Can you forgive Masako for embarrassing you?

I: Sure I can.

K: Masako, tell him.

M: Tell him what.

K: (Yelling) DO AS I SAY!

I: Kyoko, what's wrong with you.

K: Masako is... in love with you... And I want her to be happy...

M: Blushes But that doesn't mean we have to be together! You and Kyoko are so cute together!

K: No... Shakes her head Masako... Inuyasha... Please... Discuss this on your own.

Kyoko walks out of the room, sighing gently as she closes the door.

M: You know, she's crazy sometimes... Twitches ears

I: Or maybe not crazy enough...

M: Explain that to me.

I: Kyoko is complicated, isn't she? Well, she had to be crazy to put _us _of all people in a room together, and she isn't crazy enough to leave us alone. She is standing right outside the door. So... she isn't crazy enough.

M: Kyoko is outside?

Kyoko looks in.

K: You caught me... Sorry.

Kyoko disappears again and walks off.

I: Now she's gone.

M: I feel really bad...

N: Let's leave these two be and go find Kyoko.

Cut to: Outside. Kyoko is sitting on the lawn, her knees against her chest.

K: (Crying slightly) This hurts, but they should be happy together... I want them to be happy, and I'll get used to it...

Kurama walks outside.

KU: Kyoko? What's wrong? Why are you crying?

K: Hugs Kurama It's painful to let something you love go to make someone else happy...

KU: What do you mean?

K: Masako told me she loves Inu, so I want them together because I love my sisters, and I want them to both be happy, but it hurts so much.

KU: (Strokes her hair) It'll be okay Kyoko. I promise you that... Holds her tightly

K: Ku...Kurama?

KU: Yes Kyoko?

K: Do you... love me?

KU: I thought you already knew the answer to that...

K: Just checking...

N: Meanwhile!

A: Where are Masako and Kyoko? And where did Kurama wander off too?

KE: Wandering is m-

A: Hits Kenshin upside the head Shut up! No one asked you!

SA: He isn't going to survive this mission...

M: What makes you say that?

I: Yeah, I think he won't survive to _see _the mission...

A: (Yelling) WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?

I: Kyoko left us alone. We've been talking. Where's Kyoko at, anyway?

A: How should I know that?

M: (Looking out the window) She's outside, with Kurama...

A: (Looking out the window now too) Wow, she is. Wonder what they're talking about... She looks upset...

I: Runs outside (Kyoko, what are you planning to do now?)

Cut to: Outside

K: I want them to be happy...

KU: I'm sure they will be...

K: Are you really sure... Since Inuyasha's been so mad at her lately... I'm worried...

KU: Hugs her again It's alright... I love you, my dearest Kyoko...

K: I...

N: Will Inuyasha make it in time? What is Kyoko going to say to Kurama? Why is Akiko so flustered lately, and are Masako and Inuyasha going to get together? Find out next time!


End file.
